1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a desk lamp, and more particularly to an improved desk lamp which can be assembled and disassembled with ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known desk lamp is composed of three parts, a base, an arm, and a shade, which are always combined to form a single piece. In other words, the known desk lamp is not separable and occupies a large space. It is therefore not convenient to be packaged. Obviously the known desk lamp must be packaged in a large box, thus increasing cost.
In order to overcome this drawback, it is more effective to disassemble the base, arm, and shade into three pieces, which decreases the required space and facilitates packaging.
It is not difficult, of course, to disassemble a lamp. However, there is a question to be considered as to how power supply is transmitted from the base to the shade to light a lamp or a bulb and to avoid disturbance of wires, when the desk lamp is disassembled.
A disassembled desk lamp should also be easily assembled. If not easily assembled, or the operation of assembly required still other tools, such as a screw or a wrench, the utility of the lamp will be discounted and not acceptable.